90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
BMW 3-Series
BMW's compact line, the 3-Series, covered a broad range by juggling engines and body styles on a rear-drive chassis. It was the entry-level of all BMWs since the beginning of time through 2004 in Europe and 2007 in North America. During the E30 generation (1984-1991), there were originally two engine sizes for the coupe (318i and 325e) and one for the sedan (325e). In 1985, the smaller 318i was made available for the sedan as well. In 1986, the 318i engine size was increased to a 325 for both the coupe and sedan, while the 325e coupe was renamed as "325es". A convertible was added to the lineup in 1987, containing a new 325iC engine size, which was also made available as the "325i" for the coupe and sedan at that time. In 1988, the 325 and 325e merged to just one engine size (325). Plus, the coupe got two new ones: 325iX (all-wheel drive) and M3. The 325 engine was dropped for 1989, leaving behind just the rear-wheel drive 325i. A new 325is coupe and all-wheel drive 325iX sedan were also released. Year-to-year changes 1991 The least expensive 318i sedan (entry-level until 1995) was powered by a 1.8-liter 4-cylinder engine and competed with other compact sedans like Honda's Accord, Toyota's Camry and Infiniti's G20. The same car with upgraded suspension, fancier interior and a 2.5-liter inline Six was the 325i. It competed with Volvo's front-drive 850 and the Mercedes-Benz C280. There was also a more expensive 2-door coupe built on the same wheelbase that sacrificed rear headroom for style, and a convertible version of the coupe. The convertible was available with either the Four (318iC) or the 2.5-liter Six (325iC). The coupe was had with the 4-cylinder as the 318iS and M3, or with the 6-cylinder as the 325iS. A bigger 2.3-liter 4-cylinder engine with 192 horsepower, called the M3, was also made for the coupe. The 3-series was very highly rated by car enthusiasts and quite sophisticated, but despite its high price, such expected features as limited-slip differential, metallic paint, and even cruise control were options on many models. Also optional was AST traction control. The convertible was available for ordering with an optional rollover protection system featuring dual roll bars that shoot up behind the rear seats if the car threatens to flip over. The 1.8-liter 4-cylinder engine was introduced this model year for all three body styles, replacing the 325 for the coupe and sedan. 1992 The M3 and all-wheel drive 325iX were dropped when the E36 generation began starting this model year. 1993 The 318iC convertible was temporarily unavailable in the U.S. market for this year. 1994 A new 189-horsepower 325iC was introduced in 1994. 1995 In 1995, two new models were introduced: the 318Ti and the M3. The M3 was a high-performance model that featured a fancy leather interior, heavy-duty suspension, racy bodywork, 17-in. alloy wheels with 235/40ZR17 tires and a top speed of 137 mph at a price $3600 more than a regular 325i. It competed with the Mazda RX-7, Lexus SC 300, Mustang GT, Camaro Z-28 and other high-performance sport coupes. The 318ti, released in Spring 1995, became the new least expensive car of all BMWs since that time. 1996 In November 1995, the BMW 3-Series was updated with new engines for every body style -- a 1.9-liter 4-cylinder and 2.8-liter 6-cylinder, respectively. Also introduced was the BMW Z3, a compact roadster convertible, which was released in spring 1996 as a late model. 1999 The 318ti was the last model available within the E36 generation. As for all the other models, they began a new generation of the 3-Series, called the E46. Each body style got a same bigger engine than the 1998 models, the 323i, replacing the 318i. All engines remained mostly unchanged through 2000. Retail prices 4DR Sedan 2DR Coupe 2DR Convertible Gallery 94bmw318isedan.jpg|1992-1994/1996 BMW 318i 4-door sedan 94bmw325iconvertible.jpg|1993-1994 BMW 325i 2-door convertible BMW M3 2DR Coupe (1995).jpg|1995-1996 BMW M3 2-door coupe BMW 318i 4DR Sedan (1995).jpg|1995 BMW 318i 4-door sedan BMW 318is 2DR Coupe (1995).jpg|1995-1996 BMW 318is 2-door coupe BMW 318i 2DR Convertible (1995).jpg|1995 BMW 318i 2-door convertible BMW 325i 4DR Sedan (1995).jpg|1995 BMW 325i 4-door sedan BMW 325is 2DR Coupe (1995).jpg|1995 BMW 325is 2-door coupe BMW 325i 2DR Convertible (1995).jpg|1995 BMW 325i 2-door convertible bmw318ti.jpg|1995 BMW 318ti 2-door coupe 96bmw318ti.jpg|1996 BMW 318ti 2-door coupe 96bmw318iconvertible.jpg|1996 BMW 318i 2-door convertible 96bmw328isedan.jpg|1996 BMW 328i 4-door sedan 96bmw328icoupe.jpg|1996 BMW 328is 2-door coupe 96bmw328iconvertible.jpg|1996 BMW 328i 2-door convertible 96bmwz3.jpg|1996-1997 BMW Z3 2-door convertible 99bmwz3.jpg|1999 BMW Z3 2-door convertible Category:BMW Category:2-door coupes Category:4-door sedans Category:2-door convertibles Category:Compact vehicles Category:Pre-1981 introductions Category:4-cylinder vehicles Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:5-speed manual vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:4-passenger vehicles Category:5-passenger vehicles Category:Rear-wheel drive vehicles